


羁(下)

by breezesmoke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezesmoke/pseuds/breezesmoke
Summary: *姑且算是日本江户时代+欧洲混合背景(？)*年份、名称一类全是瞎编的**不存在任何形式的歧视或辱骂
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager





	羁(下)

要是说曾经跨越了千百年的所闻所详，都能在一个人出生时被无私的收入囊中，那到底算得上是“庇佑”还是“诅咒”。脑中接连出现了模糊的概型，他忽觉脚下黏糊糊的，稍微一动还发着软，垂了眼移步来看，是一只叫他踏出了肠胃髓浆的烂肚青蛙，一条后腿还凭着生前的记忆抽搐。他盯了这只青蛙很久，总觉得与什么东西略有出入，待他收拾了东西奔回家，持着竹筷将食物送入口中时，脑中便倒映出了堆积成山的断肢残面和被啃去了一半的人的眼球。他把所有吃进去的东西全呕了出来，还十分慷慨的送了几口胃部辛勤分泌出来的消化液。上帝从没打算宽恕过出身平常甚至卑微的家庭，连正统王室的骨肉都能送去荒原作活祭，更别提可堪夷蛮的酒肉信徒的儿子。

男人扔下几个银币就捆上手脚，给他拽进了货箱里，等到了马车驶出外城后，他暗里用指甲盖掐开捻子拧松了麻绳，悄悄解开脚腕上的第二根，吐了口里的织物，趁着男人不注意扒开堆成山的货物，从行进的马车上跳了出来。他在沙尘里滚了一圈，呛得满脸灰土，腕子在拧麻绳时挣红了一大块，膝盖也给蹭破了，石子刮出的几道印子里格外积极地渗着血。他顾不上这些，用最快的速度从地上爬起来，拼了命的逃窜。魁梧黧黑的大汉没一会儿就赶上，按着头颈将他扑在泥地里。他慌乱之中抓了一把，抬手扬了那人一脸的沙子，待腿脚自由时给了这壮汉结结实实的一脚。这一脚正踹在命根子上，踹的男人眼泪都给逼了出来，捂着裤裆直挺挺栽倒在地上。他跛脚站起身，在附近挑了一块诺大的自然石，找到了衬手的地方扳住，使出十成的力将它举起来，底下是一颗涨红的头颅。

利威尔睁开眼平躺在被窝里头，昨夜卧房壁炉里生的火现在早已灭了，他揪着棉被翻了个身，让外头转寒的气儿摸的打了个颤。他睡相一向老实，要是哪天被子滚到床底下去了，也铁了定的不是他睡迷糊时蹬掉的，说不准是哪个小佣人在跟他耍淘气。这只是随便说说，家里的仆人们可不忍心用这样卑劣的手段喊利威尔起床，特别是搁在这么个大冷天儿里，就算是利威尔私下里普遍待他们都不错，以友人的方式相处，还时常打个趣儿扯个闲犊子什么的。侍童送来信件时利威尔正吃着盘子里的奶油玉米丁，他拿餐巾擦拭了嘴上的一点油星，接下递过来的淡颜色信封。他默念信封上的文字，拇指尖滑着封面移到信封的粘合处挑开。

「老爷来信告诉您，货船能在今天下午停岸码头，运卸需要一晚上的时间，他必须留在旅店里。然后行程都正常，还是跟预期一样，两个月之后返程。老爷他一切安好，请您放心。」

他看着侍童，等话收了尾才点点头取出信封里的东西，奶油玉米当早餐挺腻的，利威尔又喝了几口茶。他细细读完后收好了信件，叫人将这封信收了起来，转而吩咐侍从将马匹牵出棚子再准备好马车，顺道去一趟集市逛逛，再到广场上的花园里瞧一瞧。他来见艾伦不光是要送一袋子点心的，他得给他派个活，好让他可以天天吃到甜点喝到热茶。利威尔想到了花坛里看腻了的三色堇(Pansy)，他最近新看上眼儿了一种金鱼草(Snapdragon)，正盘算着什么时候能替了它，现在有了现成的机会，他当然得问问人家的意愿。

吃了他这么多白食儿，光是用脑子凭空想一想，那拒绝的话都感觉说不出口，艾伦就答应了他，依着人家的行程草草收拾了点东西，前脚用利威尔给他的一兜子银币跟园主说明了情况，后脚就紧麻利的跟着去了他的宅子。艾伦还挺好奇，这Madame干嘛非得让他一个人去干那十几个人才能干完的活计，他家有几块花坛里种了恼人三色堇他会不知道吗？这家的Madame对他是不错的，还叫人领他进了单独的浴间里泡了好几个钟头的热水澡，尽管手指头给泡的白乎乎皱的都有点儿可怜，但也确实让艾伦在这个冷季节里爽到了。利威尔还叫了几个手脚麻利又审美奇特的侍女给他从头到脚换了一身儿，还准备好了深秋初冬时御寒的大衣，分明不是请了个花匠，倒像是在外头捡了个没人疼没人爱的当亲儿子来养。

刚起头，艾伦在这座宅院里就是个闲人，植苗还没送到他跟前，他提议在金鱼草送到之前，先铲了原先的利威尔瞧着眼烦的三色堇，还能利用好时间。可人家就是不同意，理由是看着光秃秃的土坛子要比瞧三色堇还让他眼烦，艾伦也就顶着一头灰应了。快得一个礼拜过去了，他没法再耐着自己啥事不干还白吞利威尔家里的粮食，便开始偷偷的在花坛子里揪草根儿和蔫了的三色堇，揪着揪着就擅自开了工，抄起培土的铁锹跟小铲子，把利威尔的“眼烦”扔在了尾巴骨后头。

艾伦一直坚持着不去宅子里用餐，侍女被逼的紧，还得保持基本的礼仪跟待人的尊敬，他就是不为所动，专心搞手底下的金鱼草，最后成了连应都懒得再应一声，小姑娘让他这股子明摆着就是欺负人的倔劲儿急得满脸通红，骂也不行揍也不敢，回去又没法交差，委屈的直掉眼泪珠子。艾伦听着她嘤嘤的哭，开头还觉得挺对不起她，末了儿这姑娘哭的越来越起劲，他被搅得心烦意乱，脑子里直骂娘，一冲动竟然抡起了铁锹作势要弄死她。巧的是利威尔猜着艾伦也不愿在餐厅里拘着身子吃东西，就打算亲自来请他，刚在几米远的地方看清了人，艾伦就腾的起身扬起了铁锹，他那还年纪尚小的侍女也顾不得礼仪跟形象了，一边哀鸣着“Madame”一边儿又一把鼻涕一把泪的向他奔过来。

利威尔稳了腿脚一把接住她，抬起眼使着责备的眼光扫过艾伦跟他手里的铁器，又低下头安慰这个怀里的小姑娘。艾伦觉着利威尔铁了定的会因为这个事叫他滚蛋就垂了胳膊，两只绿眼珠子带着愤怒的边角瞧他。小侍女吓得搂的利威尔更加紧了，等着深觉有人给她撑腰了有了倔劲儿了，才放了手，脸上挂着惨兮兮的泪痕冲艾伦吐舌头。

「她就是来帮我传个话，哪里惹着你了？」  
「她哭的我心烦。」艾伦死皱着眉头耿直着回答他。「因为我不愿跟她去您餐桌上吃饭，所以她哭。还自以为这是对我最有效的报复。」  
「她哭的原因不光是你不听她的话，小子。没法完成我交代给她的任务，她心里也不快活—虽然这并不是什么大事。你有什么意见有什么脾气冲我撒，别搞得自己像个随时都能摇身变成危险分子的傻瓜蛋。」他抓住了这副铁锹冰冰凉的手柄，青年挺不满的撇嘴，还是识趣的放了手，利威尔将它搁在花坛里头。「你到底要不要跟我一起去餐厅。」

艾伦少说还知道自己干的事儿太过了，火气灭下去，留着点焦黑的余温也当作呼出去的白气散了，只得碍着面子，装作还介着意闹着脾气的模样囔囔答应，落了座了吃食也摆桌子上了，利威尔看着他虽略有羞涩却熟练地铺开餐巾执起刀叉切开了肉块，隐隐约约理解了艾伦为什么那么不情愿在餐桌跟前用餐。他心底里琢磨着突然想找点事做，就亲自舀起了浓汤。

「你会使刀叉？」利威尔抽空问他。  
「是，在从前。我还挺小的时候。让戒尺教会的。」他提手凝视闪亮的刀面跟上头黏了些碎肉的酱汁，叉子上还插着块嚼了一半的牛腱。「我倒希望自己能忘了它，因为它一点用处都没有。」  
「你今后的每一天都可以来使刀叉，只你要你愿意。也许在味道上没法完美合乎你的心意，但你想吃什么他们都能做给你吃。」  
「不…感谢您的好意，Madame。我想我还是少点接触这些东西为好。」艾伦苦笑着摇头。「上帝不光不宽恕不幸福的人，也不会宽恕本就不该得到幸福的人。」  
「那有没有人告诉过你？」他望向这个青年，也不给予他一番话任何的评价，只是轻轻弯了嘴角。「也许不幸福者与不该幸福的人真的得不到宽恕，但上帝会永远尊重和庇佑那些追求幸福的人。」

艾伦手底下一颤，汤匙滑落摔进了浓汤里头，袖口溅上了几点裹着油星子的汤汁，利威尔以为自己说的话刺激到了他，急急慌慌给他递了餐纸，青年倒显得要比他还紧张，接了纸巾一连说了好几遍“没关系(It's ok)”。等着利威尔想种的这些植株送到之后，艾伦就没什么闲情再提餐桌上的中午饭了，天天的愣是能从太阳刚出来工作到它爬没影儿，利威尔甚至觉得他压根儿就没睡，指定大半夜的闲着无聊偷爬起来挖坑儿插秧填土，但瞧着他也没烦了的架势，这让利威尔觉得挺神奇，还时常带了热茶跟糕点坐在远处看他勤劳，过了时候  
就催他洗手来补充体力。艾伦眨眨眼说我不累，能这样做一天，利威尔也没动摇，口头上夸奖他“真厉害”，实地里就等着他洗干净了爪子回来，带来的东西是必须得看着他吃光的。

利威尔总是闲着没事状态悠闲的去探班儿，越过了片灌木丛连着他的花坛也一块儿探望。艾伦的效率不低，整三个花坛让他修的有模有样。利威尔想伸手替艾伦取下夹在他领子底下的半根发丝，刚触及到上层的一团绵羊绒毛，就让人一手抓住了小臂。利威尔知道自己眼里少了阴郁，自眦扬起的也早已不是风霜斩下的狠厉，不少临街的小孩子都出奇的喜爱接近他，牙牙趴在他的膝上软软糯糯的向他讨糖果吃。他仰头回了神，是艾伦眸子里翻涌着糅杂了金光的温润情愫，宽阔的胸膛横在他跟前，利威尔还在上头嗅到了一点烟草的味道。青年的指头逆着他下垂的手臂向上移，他只恍惚了一时脊梁就贴到了粗糙树干上，艾伦的胳膊从他腰后绕过去，手搭在他的胯骨上。利威尔瞧着他越发凑近过来，颔了首沉着声音唤了他，抖着睫毛瞌上眼皮。艾伦在他的下唇轻嘬了一口，移了脸庞看他的反应，对方垂了眼没露出什么不快，也没反抗的意思。他又俯身亲吻他的嘴角，拿舌尖舔他抿得死紧的嘴唇测探他的唇缝，等利威尔的嘴轻轻蠕动一下启了双唇，他便追上去寻对方的舌头。艾伦的急性子让利威尔半口气没喘上来就被堵了嘴，倾着身向后躲意图逃开，艾伦知道他的心思，抬起另一只手扶紧了他的后脑勺。利威尔让他逼得没办法，肺里存着的气儿全给他抢了去，憋的鼻尖尖都泛了红，支起胳膊卡住了艾伦的颈子这才让他停下来。

利威尔又跟他聊了很多，那模样像利威尔是本儿百科书，而艾伦是个不懂世事的小孩子，利威尔回答着他提出来的任何问题。 艾伦问道他为什么进了这个宅子，他本可以一句话应付过艾伦的这个暗意不明不白，说出来又傻到家的白痴问题，而利威尔却很认真的讲了自己被老爷父亲搭救，又养他十几年的过往，而成为了宅子的“第二主人”是顺了老爷的心思，只是当成给他父亲的报恩。

月末，艾伦完成了花坛里的任务，按理说应该领到报酬就离开，但他没有收到任何叫他拿钱走人的消息。利威尔还是没事儿就过来瞧一瞧他，艾伦也跟他搭话又总觉得不自在，直到利威尔提到他留着半长头发是不是自己的意愿，他才找回了一点亲密的舒适感，随便扯了条什么带子勉强扎上了后头的一缕。艾伦跟他的这点儿联系自家里的“老爷”出货回来后就彻底的断了，那老爷似乎也挺年轻，也有一双跟艾伦一样碧绿的眼珠子，只是他的这双要更为闪亮，包含希望，举手投足的全是烂透了的绅士风度。

利威尔又换上了那身绀蓝色底衬的和服，那身儿衣服薄了，搁在现在穿不穿都是要挨冻的。利威尔将所谓的报酬放在艾伦的手心儿里，在人眼皮子底下打了个冷颤，艾伦想要上前摸摸他的脸，看有没有像之前那样冰得自己也跟着他发抖，却叫他旁边那个小侍女尖利的一瞪，霎时连向前再迈上一步都没胆儿干了。宅邸里的老爷已经稍显焦急地在催他了，利威尔没有言语，只在将东西交给他之后反身回去，镂空花纹的木头盒子里有个用米色的绢巾包裹严实的物件，艾伦将这块丝绸展开，一把老式的钥匙裹着金属的光感，边缘磨的圆润光泽。他心存疑惑，用手去触它，在指尖与之相碰的刹那眼底清明一片。

他只停了片刻，抬起手背狠狠抹了一下眼睛，也不顾着其他的什么，疯也似的朝那个与从前相较变得瘦削的身影奔去。颠簸之间，他看见利威尔回了头，挣开了身旁佣人扶持着的手，将已然踏上踏板的那只脚移了下来。


End file.
